Medical supply units in operating rooms or in intensive care units are typically implemented in the shape of ceiling mounted support systems, ceiling rails or wall rails. Mobile structures of the medical supply units in these implementations are mainly pivot arms horizontally pivoting about a vertical axis or height adjustable support arms being vertically pivotable around a horizontal axis. For this purpose, a support head for mounting and supporting medical devices and including connections for supplying power to the medical devices, for data communication, and for medical gases, and which is mounted to the pivot arms, can be moved in a desired position. The individual hinges of the horizontal pivot arms are moved in a controlled manner and can be locked by control brakes. The lifting movement of the vertical pivot arms is supported by a spring force, wherein the lifting movement is lockable by a brake, or is formed by means of an electric drive.
The control of the brakes in the hinges for the horizontal pivot movement and in the height adjustable support system arm is mostly performed pneumatically. In some cases, the control is also performed electrically. The connection between the control elements and actuators and also brakes and drives is made by direct wiring or by a direct hose system, which involves highly complex wiring and hosing work.
The control elements are typically implemented as pneumatic valves or electric switches, and are accommodated in operating handles of the support head. In some situations, the position of the operating handles may interfere with changes to the placement of medical devices on the care unit. In such instances, repositioning the operating handles on the support head may be difficult or impossible due to limitations imposed by the fastening of pneumatic lines or electric cables. In addition to limiting the movement of the operating handles, pneumatic lines or electric cables often impair the hygienic conditions. For example, lines implemented as flying hoses or cables can increase the work for cleaning and disinfection and impair the possibilities for cleaning and disinfection at the same time.
Such systems further limit control of the actuator by several control elements due to the required complexity of the wiring or the hose system.